


Reaper76 Week 2017

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Shadows and Lights [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 Week, have fun, some of by themselves, some responses are in ongoing/upcoming aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Jan. 15 - “How We Were” - History/DecayJan. 16 - “In His Shoes” - Role/Body SwappingJan. 17 - “At Your Back” - Trust/BetrayalJan. 18 - “On Holiday” - Vacation/Time OffJan. 19 - “Over the Airwaves” - Voice/MusicJan. 20 - “In Another Life” - Alternate Universe/TimelinesJan. 21 - “Cover Me” - Comfort/Fluff





	1. How We Were (UnSeelie!Jack Au)

Gabriel isn’t sure how to describe the scent. Decay, but a different sort than his own scent. His is the decay of a body breaking down, inhumanely metallic due to the nanites. The other smells like a forest in Autumn, leaves covering the ground, rotting, nourishing it for the following summer and spring. A sweeter decay, a more natural decay. A smell that he’d never associated with the other.

Then again, this strange Fae being wearing Jack’s face shouldn’t smell like how he remembers Jack. This Jack…this Jack is barely his Jack. A mockery of the man who he’d spent so much of his life with. But was the Jack he’d known a lie? That this had always been Jack, just lurking beneath the surface?

“What do you want Gabriel?” Jack asks, absently scratching behind the ears of the monstrous dog resting its head on Jack’s lap. “I have better things to do than deal with you.”

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Don’t play cute Jack, you know why what,” Gabriel growls. 

“What? Why lie about being human?” Jack asks, a hint of mockery in his voice. “I spent most of my life unbound to Faerie. Technically, until I bound myself I was human, or as good as. Besides, I never said one way or the other; you never asked anyway.”

“Not that!” Gabriel takes a deep breath, unclenching his fists; he hadn’t even noticed them tightening. 

“Why did you lie and tell me you loved me?”

“Why did I…?” Jack throws his head back and laughs, and there’s nothing kind in the sound. It reminds Gabriel of the rustling of leafless trees, the scratch of bare branches on a window. 

“Oh Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel~. I didn’t lie to you,” Jack stands up, the dog standing up as well. He strolls to Gabriel, the other frozen in place even as Jack presses against him. 

He’s so warm, and even closer Gabriel can smell the cloying scent of Jack’s decay, a hint of the crispness of a fall day and smoke. Jack’s right hand gently cups Gabriel’s cheek, and he almost regrets leaving his mask off even as Jack nuzzles his cheek. The first gentle touch he’s gotten from Jack since the man found out he was still alive.

“I loved you so much,” Jack whispers into his ear. “I loved you, swore to avenge you. Regretted never telling you about me being Fae. Thought that if I had, had I convinced you to bind yourself to me, that we both would have survived.” Suddenly Jack’s touch against his cheek turns harsh, nails like claws pressing against his skin. “Then I discovered what you became. A servant of Talon. Working with those who tried to kill us, tried to kill me.” 

Jack digs his nails deeper into Gabriel’s skin, drawing blood. 

“I loved you Gabriel, but I don’t think you deserve my love anymore.”


	2. In His Shoes

Reaper still doesn’t know what the hell the device Winston made was supposed to do, but he hopes like hell the gorilla didn’t mean this. To be able to spy on alternate worlds like this one.

 Overwatch still standing. The corruption successfully weeded out. Ana never gone into hiding. Gérard alive and still married to Amélie who never became Widowmaker. Liao didn’t vanish. Ecopoint Antarctica saved. Jesse never leaving Overwatch. Fareeha rising in Overwatch’s ranks. No Second Crisis coming.

All those fucking changes because Jack had never become Strike Commander.

 _He_ had. 

Strike Commander Gabriel Morrison-Reyes of Overwatch.

Commander Jack Reyes-Morrison of _Blackwatch_. 

They never had their falling out, no screaming fights about Jack refusing to turn down the promotion (and it would only be years later he’d get the full story on that; of course the black man can’t be the face of an international peace force. ~~He’d only been good for killing~~ ). And since they’d never had their falling out, Talon had never been able to turn them against each other. They’d talked. Discovered the corruption early enough to dig it out and burn Talon to ashes. 

Reaper bites back his scream of fury, choking it. _No_. 

Overwatch had never become a hive of corruption. Still well-loved and regarded. Their friends alive and well. Reinhardt never forced into retirement. Lena married to Emily who’d she’d met earlier. Mondatta still leading the Shambali. Genji barely avoiding the fate turning him into a cyborg, the Blackwatch team led by Jack reacting a hair faster than _his_ had, claiming both Shimadas for Blackwatch. 

So many things different just because Jack had never become Strike Commander.

 

 

 


	3. At Your Back (Shadows and Lights 'verse)

_…based on DNA evidence, the corpses belonged to former Blackwatch Agents Satya Vaswani and Jesse McCree. Most likely killers are mercenary duo Kali and Coyote, who were for a time believed to Agents Vaswani and McCree due to similar skill sets. Due to corpse discovery/DNA verification, that belief has been dismissed._

“I don’t believe this,” Jack says, dropping the tablet.

            “Jack…” Ana bites back a sigh at his glare.

            “Ana, are you really trying to tell me that they’re dead? And not only are they dead, that Gabriel is now mentoring their murderers?” Jack scoffs. “Bullshit.” 

            “Jack, Talon would make sure that Jesse and Satya are dead. They’ve been doing their best to eliminate Overwatch’s agents, and Blackwatch’s top partnership is something they’d want gone. They’re dead.”

            “No. DNA can be faked. A good enough hacker…” 

            “Would have had to be in system at the exact perfect second to do it,” Ana interrupts. “Jack,” her expression gentles. “You agreed that its perfectly possible that Gabriel really is on Talon’s side. Why don’t you believe he could do this?” 

            “Because…because…”

_I can accept Gabriel betraying me._

_I_ can’t _accept him betraying the kids._  

            “You’re wrong Ana. There’s something else going on here. I’m going to find out what.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place, as one may guess, in the 'Shadows and Lights' universe


	4. On Holiday

            “Jesse McCree I’m going to kill you!” Satya suddenly shrieks, jerking Gabriel out of his thoughts of how easy it would be to write his name in sunscreen on Jack’s back.

            “Wha…?” Jack raises his head up blearily; he’d been napping on the beach chair, slowly tanning (though more likely burning). Gabriel had been about to slather him in new sunblock before the heard the shriek.

            Both look to see what happened. In front of Satya is a meticulously crafted sand castle. In fact, Gabriel realizes, getting a better look. It’s an entire sand royal complex. And Jesse had managed to step on a wall, crushing it. Ruining what had likely been at least a half hours’ worth of work on just that bit.

            “ _Correr Jesse, correr_!” Gabriel shouts, spying Satya’s murderous expression.

            “ _Sí_!”

            Jesse takes off, Satya close at his heels. The sixteen-year-old is fast, and Gabriel has utter faith that his daughter will catch his son. What Satya will do to Jesse once she catches him, Gabriel isn’t sure of, but Jesse deserves it. He knows to keep a close look where he’s walking, especially if Satya’s making anything.

            “You know, you probably shouldn’t encourage fratricide on family holidays,” Jack says dryly, giving him a look over his sunglasses.

            “Don’t worry _cariño_ , Satya won’t kill Jesse. Just make him regret not keeping a close eye out. In the meantime, I am going to take photos of what she made,” Gabriel gestures at the impressive sand complex. “Pity I didn’t realize how far along she was. I wonder what it would have looked like before he stepped on the wall.” 

            Gabriel grabs his phone and starts to take pictures. Damn, how the hell had she gotten so much detail out of sand? He squints; nope, just sand, she didn’t use hardlight at all. _Satya is incredible when it comes to creating,_ he thinks with a proud grin.

            “Got enough photos?” Jack teases, pulling Gabriel down onto his chair, both ignoring the dangerous groaning noise it makes.

            “Yes,” he says, holding up the phone so Jack can see the pictures. “Look at how amazing these are!”

            “Damn,” Jack whistles, swiping through the pictures. His other hand lazily strokes Gabriel’s side. “And she didn’t use hardlight as a base?”

            “Nope. It’s purely the sand.”

            “Wow.”

            “Oi, can you two cuddle less and convince Satya not t’ drown me?” Jesse whines, drawing both men’s attentions to their returned children. Jesse’s wrists were in hardlight cuffs in front of him, and he looked like a kicked puppy.

            “Satya, don’t drown Jesse,” Gabriel says, giving her a look as she made herself a hardlight chair to sit on. “It was an accident.”

            “He should have watched where he was going,” she says, pulling a bit of hardlight through her hand. “Now, once I get a satisfactory apology, I’ll release the cuffs. Until then, cuffs.”

            “Sat~ya,” Jesse whines.

            “No.”

            “Satya, uncuff your brother,” Jack sighs.

            “ _No.”_

            “Satya.”

            “Ah, family vacations,” Gabriel mutters into Jack’s ear as Satya and Jesse begin bickering. “Fun for everyone.”

            “Shush.”


	5. Over the Airwaves

            Since finding out the truth about Jack, it felt like the Fae’s voice has been haunting his steps. Taunting whispers, hissed accusations…it’s like knowing Jack’s alive means the only thing Gabriel can hear is him.

            _You betrayed me. I hate you. Why did I ever love you? Traitor._

Gabriel had loved listening to Jack’s voice, listening to him talk or sing, pant and moan for him in bed. Even when he’d been angriest at Jack, right after Jack’s promotion ~~and his demotion~~ , he’d still listened to Jack’s speeches. Listened to Jack stir up crowds, soothe worries. Convince people of the necessity of Overwatch, up till the day Overwatch’s rot became too obvious to keep hiding.

            _I loved you. You didn’t deserve it. Maybe you did once but…once was a very long time ago Gabriel. I hate you. I will rip your heart out and eat it._

Now his voice just haunts him. Mocks him. 

            Gabriel knows he shouldn’t listen. Widowmaker had warned him about the dangers of listening to a Faerie’s voice. She’d been a surprising font of information, but she’d almost been kidnapped when she’d been a child. She said the woman had called herself Gundha, the Erlking’s Daughter. Looking up that tale had been a nightmare and a half.

            But Widowmaker’s warning finally explained something that had been bothering him for years. The almost hypnotic nature of Jack’s voice; Fae were capable of compelling mortals by speech, at least some. He’ll bet almost anything that Jack could do it too, and because of that he should stop listening.

            A pity all he can hear then is Jack’s voice.

            _I hate you. Why did I love you? Why did I think you deserved that?_


	6. In Another Life

            “You look confused Jackie,” purrs an all too familiar voice, arms wrapping around his waist, a chin dropping to his shoulder.

            “Prince Gabriel.” Jack shivers, the cold breath of the Winter Prince against his throat. “What do you want?” 

            “Awww, don’t be like that Jack,” Gabriel coos, nuzzling Jack’s throat, enjoying the Autumn Prince’s warmth. “I don’t want anything. I have everything I need.”

            _I now have you._

 Jack flushes as he feels Gabriel’s freezing fingers stroke against his stomach. Less than an hour earlier their betrothal had been made official. At the Autumnal Equinox, they’d be wed and the Winter and Autumn courts finally unified after almost a thousand years of fighting. More importantly for them, no more sneaking around.

            “You know we have to pretend we haven’t been fucking like bunnies on the side,” Jack murmurs, voice low so only Gabriel could hear. “Even though our Mothers have both caught us. The Councils would be furious about us despoiling the other.”

            “Oh well,” Gabriel says, shrugging and hands slipping under Jack’s shirt. “Now you’re mine, or soon to be mine. Then we can fuck on the thrones if we wanted to during an audience.”

            Jack flushes again, darker this time, making Gabriel chuckle. 

            “Mmmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Riding my cock while the entire courts watched? Or maybe when the ambassador from the Spring Court comes, to remind them that you are mine, and I will rip out Queen Angela’s throat if she ever comes sniffing around you again,” Gabriel says, one hand starting to toy with the laces of Jack’s pants.

            “Not here,” he hisses, swatting Gabriel’s hands away from his pants. “My room instead, Mother says if she has to see us naked again she’s marrying me off to a gnome.”

            “Fine,” Gabriel pouts, pulling his hands away. “I’m still going to fuck you in front of Spring’s ambassador. Make it clear that Angela can go to hell, no unity is coming between Autumn and Spring.” 

            “You know she’s attempting a betrothal between herself and Princess Satya of Summer, right?” Jack asks, giving Gabriel a look over his shoulder.

            “You know that’s not going to work right?”

            “What do you mean by that?” Jack frowns, turning in Gabriel’s arms so he can face the other Prince. “Summer’s court would be delighted to unify with Spring.” 

            “You know how there is a new Lady of the Lake, the mysterious Sombra?” Gabriel asks, smirking slightly. “Seems she has her eyes on the Summer Princess. I think Angela is going to seek, but find nothing, Summer already stolen away to Avalon.”

            “Interesting,” Jack drawls. “And hands higher up. If I said you can’t undo my pants, why do you think groping my ass is a good idea?”

            “Because I’m imaging our wedding night, and how nice it will be to…” 

            “Boys, I swear to Nimue if I find you two fucking…!” 

             “Sorry Ma!”

            “Lo siento.”


	7. Cover Me

“So…Lena’s chronoaccelerator malfunction?” Jack asks, studying the trio of toddlers in front of him. 

“Yup. Winston’s working on how to reverse it,” Gabriel says, sitting on the couch with Satya, Jesse, and Lena cuddling up to him. Satya had managed to claim his lap and had a hand gripping his shirt, with Lena and Jesse curled up into his sides. All three are asleep. “But he says that could take a bit.” 

“So until then they’re toddlers.” 

“Until then they’re toddlers.” 

“You know what this means, right?”

“We get baby pictures with us and the kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reaper76 Week!


End file.
